Dyskusja użytkownika:Wikcio4
Sorry, nie zauwarzyłam, możesz. Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 20:32, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) '''Proszę podpisywać się jeden po drugim podpisując na końcu swoją wiadomość jeżeli ktoś tak nie zrobi to nie będę was szukał ani nie będę się domyślał kto to napisał!!!' Ok, to niech zostanie te a ja zacznę robić odcinek :) Chociaż wiesz co? Może lepiej pisać treść odcinka? Będzie fajnie :D (Jakby co napisze treść 1 odcinka, a jak nie chcesz to usunę i zmienię na streszczenie itp.) Pomocniczka 07:08, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Poraz kolejny przeczytałam odcinki i nie mam pojęcia co ja złopałam DX XP 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:30, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Hejka Wiktor, kiedy zrobisz drugi odcinek naszego wspólnego Anime? Bo ja już pierwszy zrobiłam. Pomocniczka 12:38, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) He he...mam dużo spraw na głowie XP 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:24, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Nie no, czytałam i kojażę Au, ale myślałam, że ktoś się walną XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:51, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Nie skojarzyłam XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:59, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) fajnie, że złapałam Togepi w naszym Anime :D Napiszesz potem treść odcinka, bo ja tak zrobiłam w pierwszym? PS: Zacznę robić trzeci :D i liczę na odp ;) Pomocniczka 16:18, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać do anime twojego i Pomocniczki jako rywal (twój)? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:43, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Nasze Anime :) Jak nie lubisz pisać walk, nie zmuszam Cię. Pisz jak uważasz, ja będę czasem pisać walki :D Pomocniczka 16:45, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) A jekie mogę mieć pokemony (z jakich regionów) i ile 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:48, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Zrobiłam trzeci odcinek :) Wiesz co, mam propozycję: może podamy swe pokemony jakie chcemy ewentualnie mieć? Oczywiście złapiemy więcej, ale te nasze główne (na przykład główną szóstkę, albo czwórkę) Co ty na to? Pomocniczka 17:12, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Na naszych dyskusjach :D Moja główna czwóreczka (stały Team): Piplup , Shinx -> Luxio -> Luxray , Eevee -> Leafeon i Shieldon - Bastiodon , a resztę będę wymieniać u Prof. Rowana albo będą w domu :D PS: Podoba się odc 3? I kończę, pa (Będę wdzięczna jak mimo wszystko odpiszesz) Pomocniczka 17:20, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Nom, chceż do anime? - Jabudex 17:34, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Podaj wygląd, i party. - Jabudex 18:50, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Rywal lub, Inny - Jabudex 18:51, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) OK, Togepi też będzie w stałym Teamie i ewoluuje w Togekissa. Pomocniczka 19:59, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy zrobisz 4 odcinek naszego Anime? Pomocniczka 10:51, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Emboar gotowy! Selene Halo? Obraziłeś się czy co że nie odpisujesz :( Pomocniczka 18:53, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Dobra... :D 50pxPomocniczka Czat 50px Bardzo bym prosił o uzupełnienie swojej postaci w anime. - Jabudex 10:21, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy zrobisz 4 odcinek Anime? Nie zrobię piątego, dopóki czwarty nie powstanie. To będzie troche "dziwne". Pomocniczka 12:11, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) Mogę do tego twojego nowego anime? Pisałem pytanie na dyskuji anime i nic. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 14:45, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Możesz mi trochę przybliżyć o co będzie w nim chodzić bo na razie średnio ogarniam. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 15:03, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Eee nie wiem XD A ty co masz? --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 15:18, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) A dalej co się stanie z tymi zwierzętami? --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 15:35, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Jasne, może być kameleon a.k.a Drago? --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 16:11, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Nie, błagam nie nie cierpię tego poka. To ja może wybiorę coś innego mogę?--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 16:17, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Mogę sie zapisać? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:19, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) no tak, mogę być główną? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:23, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) O O mam pomysł małpa imieniem ... yyyy może Inferno(jeśli by to był ognisty pokemon) --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 16:24, lip 4, 2012 (UTC)Edit. Ewentualnie imieniem Blaze No niech będzie chimchar a.k.a. Blaze --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 16:27, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Jakby Pseudo.--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 16:31, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) To mogę czy nie mogę? Być główną postacią? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:48, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Napisałem - Jabudex 16:50, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Ale tak sami chłopcy? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:51, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Właśnie, jakaś laska by się przydała. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 16:52, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) To nie wiem, rób co chcesz. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 16:57, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Mi tam obojętne kto się zapisał, ale wiesz z dziewczyną by było lepiej. A jeśli będzie tak to może rywale/drugoplanowe bedą same dziewczyny XD--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 17:02, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Dokładnie. Więc nie wiem co z tym zrobisz, ale jakoś to rozwiąż. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 17:06, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Heh. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:07, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Co? Ja nie chcę mieć z nią przygód, tylko się zgodziłem z nią,że lepiej by była jakaś dziewczyna a nie same chłopaki. Dla mnie to może być tak jak jest. A i to przecież twoje anime :P --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 17:12, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Mi obojętne, ale jak tak bardzo chce być w anime to może przecież jako rywal/drugoplanowa się zapisać. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 17:16, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Zostaniesz zbanowany, jeżeli jeszcze raz zaczniesz pisać o PokeGazecie. Ten pomysł powstał u VOLTA I U MNIE i skopiowanie go, będzie groziło ci banem. Jeżeli chcesz się zapisać do naszej gazety możesz, pod warunkiem, że spełnisz wymagania. TEN POMYSŁ JEST ZASTRZEŻONY PRAWAMI AUTORSKIMI! Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:40, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Na dole tabelka - Jabudex 17:52, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Będe mógł pomagać w GAZECIE? - Jabudex 18:00, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) W robieniu grafik do Gazety, i przykładów na tematy, itp. - Jabudex 18:05, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Zapytaj się Volta, bo to on jest głównym od gazetki. JA tylko pomagam, a to jeszcze nie ruszyło pełną parą. Ale pomysł jest zablokowany jak coś i nie można go używać Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:07, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Sam nie wiem ;p.Jestem zwykłym Keldeo-maniakiem ;p - Jabudex 18:08, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) A czy nie uważasz, że jest trochę nie fair kopiować od kogoś pomysł i zmieniać w nim niektóre rzeczy? Według mnie trochę nie fair, więc zastanów się przez chwilę nad tym. Możesz, jednak nie będziesz mógł jej reklamować ani na Buizel Wiki, ani na Wikinezce. Ale zastanów się lepiej Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:16, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Odpowiadam nie. 'Fallen Dragon' ''(Dyskusja) 18:17, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) 300px I co?Robiłem na szybko- Jabudex 18:21, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Będzie pokazana okładka, a pod nią Str. 1 , str. 2 .Wiesz o co chodzi. - Jabudex 18:44, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Ty decydujesz - Jabudex 18:52, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Omówmy najpierw: -Ile ma być stron w jednym numerze, - Czy będą jakieś zabawy w numerze, - Oraz, czy będą różne konkursy o nagrodę. - Jabudex 18:57, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Nie Wikcio4, nie skorzystam ponieważ skopiowałeś pomysł od Volta, który polegał na utworzeniu Buizeliasza w którym jestem redaktorem. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 18:58, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Omówić pokemona super!Wszystko dobrze.Jutro pierwszynumer ok.Jutro około 12 może być? - Jabudex 19:12, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) A może będą tesz pomieszane pokemony, jak te z Pokemon-Diamond, pamiętasz? - Jabudex 19:14, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) I każdy numer będzie do SPRZEDANIA co każdy czwartek^^ - Jabudex 19:15, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) EJ! Ja Pierwszy wymyśliłem gazetkę! Numer jest w przygotowaniu! Prosił bym cię byś nie kopiował pomysłu! A odp. to: NIE! A więc proszę cię byś nie wprowadzał swojej gazetki. Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Ekhmm Mogę do twojego i Pomocniczki anime jako rywal?--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 20:41, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) A mógłbym debiutować z dwoma pokami? trochę odcinków już minęło(5) a ja tak bym był z jednym pokiem.--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 20:51, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) ZABAWĘ.Ty kierujesz, daję tylko przykłady, a ty się zastanawiasz czy tak czy nie - Jabudex 09:14, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) dobra, czas na pierwszy numer - Jabudex 10:01, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Robię okładkę na pierwszy numer.Zobaczysz czy może być, a BWII003 obrazek wstawię z pokemon dex ok. - Jabudex 10:12, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Oto okładka:300px - Jabudex 10:21, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Jak chceż usunę.Ale by się go opisało w numerze.O przyszłej ewolucji itd. - Jabudex 10:26, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Właśnie będziemy omawiać nieznanego pokemona. - Jabudex 10:35, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) To sylwetka Piplupa, będzie odkryty na stronie gdzie będziemy go omawiać - Jabudex 10:40, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Teraz poczekajmy na BWII003 w filb.de ok? - Jabudex 10:51, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Na tamtej stronie może robić ,ale tutaj nie, gdyż pomysł gazetki jest chroniony prawami autorskimi! Wszystko uzgodniłem z Trzciną. Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Wikcio! Trzcina ci chyba napisał że NIE MOŻESZ Reklamować swojej gazetki na Buizel Wiki! Buizel Wiki ma już swoją gazetkę(Admini się zgodzili) ,a twoja jest na innej wiki(Nie Wolno Promować innych Wiki). Lepiej tu nie reklamuj ,bo możesz dostać Bana! A tego na pewno nie chcesz. Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Wiele osób zakazało sobie kopiowanie. Anime z Johto ,albo z Fair Tail możesz zrobić ,kto ci zabrania? Anime możesz reklamować ,ale INNEJ STRONY NIE. Projekt Buizeliusza powstał dwa miesiące temu. Na specjalnie stronie tworzyliśmy artykuły ,a dziś skończyliśmy i udostępniłem pierwszy numer. Powiedz mi ,kto cie nie lubi? Czy ja powiedziałem że cie nie lubię? Albo Trzcina? Czasem mam zły dzień i robię coś czego potem żałuje. Powiedziałem że byś nie kopiował ,gdyż widziałem że masz anime z fakemonami innych użytkowników, i nie chciałem byś kopiował. Sorry za to. Za inne też przepraszam. Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Jasne że tak^^ Po to one są^^''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png O co kaman w grze powstanie świata pokemon? --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 16:26, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Już wiem :p zapytałem zanim zrobiłeś stronę główną --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 16:32, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Stanowczo nie Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 12:25, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Może zrobimy razem anime? XD :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:46, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Kanto może być, mogę pisać odcinki, ale jak to nazwiemy? User:123ViVa123/User:Wikcio4/Wspólne Anime? Spoko. To ja może zacznę : ) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:03, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) No, to wnerwiające jak ludzie mają wyjątkowe XP100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:11, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Może niee, w Kanto poki tylko z Kanto, w Johto z Kanto i Johto, Hoenn, z Kanto, Johto i Hoenn itd. Ja mam Squirtle'a. : 3 Zapisuj się :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:15, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Jeszcze na jednej dyskusji zobaczę reklamę twojej gazetki a zostaniesz zbanowany za łamanie praw autorskich. Nie możesz reklamować gazetki ani na Buizel Wiki ani na Wikinezce. To moje ostateczne słowo Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:34, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Po pierwsze, to OSTRZEGŁEŚ się pisze, pisz poprawnie, nie bez powodu masz czerwone podkreślenie, jak źle napiszesz. A tak się tylko społeczeństwo uwstecznia i Polska pełna analfabetów będzie. Po drugie, reklamy dałeś już stworzonej gazetki, więc co mi wodę lejesz i kity wciskasz że przed. Naprawdę, nienawidzę jak ktoś tak kłamie w żywe oczy. A Max wrócił niedawno, a u niego widnieje reklama. Dobra, nie lej wody tylko powtarzam, jeszcze jedna reklama... Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:13, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Chodzi ci o coś takiego ? TO? No możesz, ale sprawdzę potem czy nie ma tam czegoś mojego. Czy ty mi się do Noctowliady nie zgłaszałeś na maila? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:07, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Bo jakiś wiktor mi się na maila zgłaszał. Jeszcze nie ma rozwiązań etapu I i II, więc możesz mi przysłać te dwa etapy i na 3 masz czas do 14. Jeszcze ewentualnie je przyjmę. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:11, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Możesz tylko w tedy musisz dokładnie podać jaki kolor najlepiej wejdź w "Palete Kolorów" i wtedy podawaj mi nazwy tych kolorów :) - PiPi ;) Program ten nazywa się Gimp xd - PiPi ;) Zapisze się - PiPi ;) Ale do Johto zajmuję Cyndaquila. - Jabudex 17:51, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Możesz :) - PiPi ;) Jak chcesz - PiPi ;) Musisz wiedzieć, że daje tylko przykłady na coś, jak ktoś powie dobra zrobimy to, to to jet tylko przykład - Jabudex 18:22, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Może zostać chociaż Hunchkrow?Plooooooosze!-Jabudex 18:45, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Mają mieć białe czy czarne uniformy?? - PiPi ;) Robiłam co mogłam - Plik:Junior R.png I jak?? - PiPi ;) Dzięki - Plik:zawstydzony.gif PiPiPlik:zawstydzony.gif ok moge byc liderka sali wodnej i siostra misty :) a czemu potrzebujesz mojej pomocy?? zapraszam do moich i pipi wspomnien :D Wikcio, ja cię najmocniej przepraszam, ale nie mam czasu na twoje wymysły, bo jestem zajęty własnymi - tj. Moje Anime, które musi iść do przodu, więc proszę, nie wysyłaj mi ciągle zaproszeń, bo ja nie bawię się w nic innego, oprócz mojego anime, ok? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:02, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) A ty mnie znowu wku*wiłeś, co chyba stanie się tradycją, ale mniejsza o to... Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:05, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry ,ale nie skorzystam mam na głowie swoje anime, moją postać u Trzciny i jeszcze odcinek u Miki w Digimonach.[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Nieważne, dobrej nocki życzę Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:12, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz, to był tylko pomysł, natomiast brakuje czasu na jego realizację. Ale spróbuję Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08''' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:24, lip 13, 2012 (UTC)